HOPE
by Pendekar
Summary: Lika-liku kehidupan Kyuhyun hingga ia dipertemukan dengan seorang Kim Kibum - KI-HYUN (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE**

Lika-liku kehidupan Kyuhyun hingga ia dipertemukan dengan seorang Kim Kibum

KI-HYUN (GS)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[K] . [I] . [H] . [Y] . [U] . [N]**

Kyuhyun, seorang mahasiswi semester 3 yang kini memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Mencari uang untuk membayar kuliahnya sendiri karena orangtuanya sudah tidak mampu lagi membiayainya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya. Kyuhyun menjadi tukang cuci piring dan gelas minuman di sebuah diskotik. Dia bekerja 4 jam sehari, mulai pukul 10 malam hingga pukul 2 dini hari.

"Walau seberat apapun, akan kulakukan. Aku harus membuat orangtuaku bangga. Aku sudah mengecewakan mereka, bahkan membuat malu mereka. Aku dilecehkan oleh laki-laki biadap yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku ini aib keluarga, bahkan pulang ke kampung saja aku tidak berani. Makanya, aku menitipkan uang ini pada seorang temanku yang bekerja di toko baju dekat kampungku untuk diberikan pada Ayah dan Ibuku."

Tutur Kyuhyun, tukang cuci piring dan gelas minuman di sebuah diskotik pada seorang wanita cantik, pemilik diskotik tersebut. Wanita itu bernama Heechul, dia sangat baik pada Kyuhyun karena dia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun. Dia menemukan Kyuhyun terduduk di teras diskotiknya 2 minggu yang lalu dengan kaki yang bersimbah darah siang hari. Dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa, Heechul mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk lemas, amat sangat pucat dan matanya terpejam. Akhirnya Heechul menelfon ambulans dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Heechul terbelalak dengan laporan dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami keguguran. Janin yang berusia 5 bulan itu meninggal dikarenakan stress berat dan kelelahan oleh sang Ibu, yaitu Kyuhyun.

 _ **Flashback at Hospital. . .**_

" _Hei manis, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Heechul lembut saat Kyuhyun sudah siuman dari pingsan. Kyuhyun berada di ruang rawat inap saat ini karena tadi dokter sudah mengobati Kyuhyun yang keguguran._

" _Perutku sakit." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memegangi perutnya. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda saat ia meraba perutnya. Raut Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan ia bingung. "Perutku?"_

 _Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengusap poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian mata Kyuhyun. Dengan senyuman khas nya, Heechul mulai mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kyuhyun._

" _Sabar ya manis, kau mengalami keguguran. Tak usah khawatir, kau baik-baik saja. Hanya, calon bayimu harus pergi." Terang Heechul._

" _Hah? Bayiku? Bayiku mati?!" Panik Kyuhyun dengan mata yang membesar._

" _Tenanglah manis, kau harus ikhlas dan sabar. Bayimu mungkin akan lebih baik mendapat tempat disana daripada disini. Kau harus lapang. Oke?" Nasehat Heechul._

 _Kyuhyun terdiam dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar. Heechul memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah terdiam dan nafasnya sedikit cepat namun perlahan kembali stabil. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul._

" _A..Anda siapa?"_

" _Aku Heechul. Maaf, aku yang sudah membawamu kemari. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di depan diskotik ku." Jawab Heechul dengan senyuman khas nya._

" _Jadi, kau yang menolongku? Terimakasih nona. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut namun masih dengan raut panik._

" _Tidak usah berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus ku lakukan, manis."_

" _Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu sekarang dimana bayiku? Ah maksudku calon bayiku." Tanya Kyuhyun._

" _Pihak rumah sakit sudah mengurusnya. Lagipula masih berbentuk janin, wajahnya belum kelihatan." Jawab Heechul dengan wajah sedikit meringis. Mungkin merasa ngeri dengan keadaan janin yang tadi diceritakan dokter._

" _Oh, begitu." Lirih Kyuhyun._

 _Heechul mengerti kondisi Kyuhyun. Dia pasti ingin sekali melihat bayinya walau masih berbentuk janin. Tapi bagaimana? Tadi Kyuhyun pingsan lama sekali sampai dokter selesai mengobati Kyuhyun pun dia belum sadar juga. Kasihan janinnya jika berlama-lama diluar terkena angin, lebih baik cepat diurus. Dan itu merupakan permintaan Heechul._

" _Ah, jadi siapa namamu? Apa benar kau Kyuhyun? Kau mahasiswa ya? Aku membaca KTM mu di tas yang kau bawa." Tanya Heechul._

" _Iya. Aku Kyuhyun."_

 _ **Flashback end –**_

Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun sayang, dia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang sebahu yang saat ini dikuncir keatas karena Kyuhyun barusaja kelar bekerja. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 pagi, setelah pekerjaannya beres dia tidak sengaja bertemu Heechul dan biasa mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Yasudah, aku mendukungmu, Kyu. Kau adalah adikku, aku menyukai semangatmu. Aku tidak pernah melihat masalalumu. Yang aku lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Selalu bersemangat." Ucap Heechul mantap setelah pelukannya terlepas. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia merasa masih ada orang yang mau mendengarkannya di dunia ini.

"Terimakasih kau mau menolongku,menerimaku menjadi teman bahkan kau menganggapku adik meski kau tidak mau ku panggil kakak. Hehehe" Jawab Kyuhyun diakhiri kekehan manis yang sangat Heechul sukai.

"Aku tidak mau terlihat tua dengan panggilan itu tau?" Sahut Heechul dengan nada ngambek.

"Tapikan kau memang sudah tua, wle~" Ledek Kyuhyun membuat Heechul berteriak kesal.

Yah begitulah kehidupan Kyuhyun sekarang. Meski ia punya masalalu yang amat kelam bahkan suram, tapi kini ia masih bisa tertawa dan mengerjai lawan bicaranya. Baru 2 minggu dia hidup bersama Heechul, dia sudah bisa dekat dan akrab dengan Heechul. Seorang wanita 25 tahun pemilik diskotik dan dulunya mantan wanita penghibur namun sekarang sudah tidak. Jadi kesimpulannya, dua wanita ini mempunyai masalalu yang kelam dan mereka disatukan disebuah diskotik, hahaha. Heechul dulunya juga dibenci dan dibuang oleh keluarga bahkan orang-orang di kampung mengolok-oloknya karena menjadi wanita penghibur sehingga Heechul terpaksa pergi dari kampung dan merantau ke kota. Kemudian dengan tekad yang kuat, Heechul mengumpulkan semua uang hasil pekerjaannya itu untuk membangun sebuah diskotik di area tengah kota. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia dihamili laki-laki tak bertanggung jawab. Ketika ia mengaku pada orangtuanya, dia malah takut duluan dan memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah hingga dia dipertemukan dengan Heechul.

Jadi, sama saja bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, aku kuliah dulu. Nanti aku pulang jam 4, Heechul-ah" Pamit Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang masih tertidur di kasurnya. Semalam Heechul tidak pulang ke apartementnya karena sudah sangat mengantuk. Jadi dia tidur bersama Kyuhyun di kamar yang berada di belakang diskotik. Dulunya kamar ini digunakan untuk tidur Heechul saat belum punya apartement.

"Kuliah itu membingungkan. Masuk jam 11, pulang jam 4. Kadang berangkat jam 6 pulang jam 6 juga. Bagaimana pelajarannya bisa masuk?" Heechul berdumel sambil memeluk guling dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku kuliah." Jawab Kyuhyun polos membuat Heechul menatapnya datar. Masih dengan muka bantalnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau kuliah, bodoh?" Tanya Heechul kesal sambil melempar bantal Kyuhyun kearah Kyuhyun.

"Haha, gengsi lah sama teman-teman semasa SMA ku dulu. Rata-rata mereka kuliah" Jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mengenakan sepatunya.

"Dasar ABG, masih makan gengsi."

"Hei, aku bukan ABG lagi. Aku sudah 20 tahun dan sekarang aku semester 3 tau? Bahkan sebentar lagi aku semester 4." Balas Kyuhyun sambil melempar balik bantal yang tadi dilemparkan Heechul padanya.

"Yayaya percaya-percaya. Sana pergi, aku mau tidur. Tidak mau debat dengan ABG 20 tahun." Jawab heechul sambil mengubur tubuhnya dibawah selimut.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Heechul. Kemudian Kyuhyun berpamitan lagi lalu segera berangkat ke kampusnya dengan mengendarai sepeda yang dibelikan Heechul untuknya sebagai kendaraan jika Kyuhyun hendak kemana-mana.

 **At Kyuhyun's University. . .**

"Kyu, nanti mau tidak nonton? Ada film baru di bioskop." Ajak salah seorang teman laki-laki Kyuhyun, bernama Donghae yang langsung nyelonong merangkul pundak Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor menjuju kelasnya.

"Aah, sebenarnya aku mau tapi aku ada janji dengan Sungmin mau ke perpustakaan. Hehe, maaf ya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil perlahan tangannya menurunkan lengan Donghae yang tersampir di bahunya, kemudian Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi berbelok arah padahal kelasnya sudah terlewati tadi.

Kyuhyun memasuki toilet dan mengunci diri di salah satu bilik toilet.

" _Kenapa ini? Aku takut."_ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Nafasnya menjadi cepat dan wajahnya menjadi panik pasca bertemu dengan Donghae. _"Aku takut sekali. Apa ini trauma?"_ Pikir Kyuhyun menebak.

.

.

.

" _Aku takut lelaki."_

 **To Be Continued. . .**

Gak tau kenapa saya bikin fanfic kayak gini, kebanyakan nonton sinetron di Ind*siar kali ya? Hehehe

Maaf alur terlalu cepat


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak dasi pita yang berada di kerah kemeja seragam kerjanya. Dia barusaja keluar dari toilet, seperti biasa Kyuhyun cuci tangan di toilet setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Kemudian dia menuju kamarnya yang berada di belakang diskotik untuk istirahat.

Tap tap tap. . .

" _Sudahlah, tidak usah disesali. Nasib kita sama."_

" _Aku tak tahu lagi."_

Kyuhyun melihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka dan mendengar suara Heechul berada di dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun pikir Heechul sedang berbicara di telpon namun ada suara lain ternyata. Kyuhyun pikir ia tak punya hak untuk berada disana, dia memutar tubuhnya hendak berbalik arah, menjauhi letak kamarnya. Namun sepertinya Heechul menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kau kah itu?" Panggil Heechul yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Heechulpun membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan terlihatlah tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai dibalut dress selutut berwarna gold, rambut Heechul yang ikal panjang diwarnai cokelat dan bibirnya yang tipis diberi lipstik merah cerah, cantik sekali.

"Ah- eh Heechul, kufikir kau sedang ada tamu, jadi..." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Oh , kemarilah. Ada temanku. Ayo sini." Heechul meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya untuk masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun yang ukurannya 4x5 meter itu.

Kyuhyunpun menurut saja, dia menunduk entah maksudnya apa. Apa karena dia tahu kalau teman Heechul itu laki-laki maka Kyuhyun merasa takut? Namun Heechul belum mengetahui hal ini.

"Kibum-ah, kenalkan dia adik yang pernah kuceritakan padamu. Namanya Kyuhyun. Kyu, dia Kibum. Temanku." Ucap Heechul memperkenalkan keduanya.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sedikit kearah Kibum yang tersenyum tipis padanya. Setelahnya Kyuhyun sedikit beringsut kebelakang tubuh Heechul. Kibum pun merasa sedikit aneh, begitupun heechul.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Hah? Ti-tidak, hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun aneh.

Heechul menoleh kearah Kyuhyun lalu gantian kearah Kibum yang memasang wajah datar.

"Kemari."

Heechul menarik tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaannya yang tidak enak, tidak enak karena sikapnya maksudnya. Kyuhyunpun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati dan memperlihatkan gelagat kecemasan setelah Heechul membawa keluar Kibum.

Sementara itu, diluar area kamar. . .

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengan orang yang baru dia kenal." Kata Heechul

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kibum, dia merasa dirinya biasa saja. Tidak menyeramkan.

"Lain waktu akan kuceritakan, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi darisini." Usir Heechul.

"Bisakah kau memperbaiki kata-katamu?" Protes Kibum dengan usiran Heechul yang memang tidak sopan.

PLAK!

"Jangan cerewet, ini memang ciri khas ku, babo!"

Setelah itu Kibum langsung pergi dengan mulut yang sedikit maju sambil mengusap kepalanya yang barusaja terkena tampolan dari Heechul. Setelah memastikan Kibum pergi dari sana, Heechul kembali masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya.

"Eh, Heechul maafkan atas sikapku yang membuat tamu mu tidak nyaman." Ucap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya Kibum. Temanku." Jawab Heechul lembut sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Heechul yang menatapnya lembut, sepertinya Heechul adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kecil dekat jendela. Heechul pun mengikutinya. Heechul paham kalau Kyuhyun pasti akan menceritakan sesuatu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun memulai curhatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku.." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimat pengakuannya, dia menatap mata Heechul yang memberinya keyakinan untuk segera mengatakannya karena Heechul juga sudah tidak sabar dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa aku takut dengan laki-laki."

Heechul melemahkan tatapannya, dia merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti keadaanmu. Mungkin ini tauma sementara." Ucap Heechul menenangkan.

"Tidak." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Kurasa aku tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan laki-laki, selamanya." Lanjutnya.

Heechul kaget dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya dengan selamanya?

"Apa kau tidak akan menikah?" Tanya Heechul.

"Siapa yang mau denganku? Perawan bukan, janda juga bukan. Statusku ini tidak jelas, Heechul. Aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan laki-laki yang nanti mendapatkanku. Aku ini bagaikan barang bekas, apa yang mau aku berikan pada laki-laki ku nanti? Bukankah sendiri malah lebih baik? Lagipula aku hanya punya kau saat ini, orangtuaku juga sudah melepaskanku." Terang Kyuhyun panjang lebar diikuti tetesan airmata yang mengalir dipipi chubbynya.

"Aku tak yakin orangtuamu melepaskanmu. Mereka pasti menunggumu dirumah. Mereka pasti menginginkan anaknya hidup normal seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya." Jelas Heechul menegaskan.

"Itu juga yang membuatku putus asa, aku tidak mau pulang. Saat ini tujuanku hanya ingin mencari uang yang banyak agar orangtuaku bisa membuat rumah yang bagus dan aku lulus kuliah, setelahnya aku akan bekerja keras sampai entah kapan. Aku tidak mau menikah. Aku tidak mau."

Miris

Itulah yang ada difikiran Heechul, dia memeluk Kyuhyun yang basah dengan airmata. Memang nasibnya tak jauh lebih buruk dari Kyuhyun, makadari itu dia berfikiran mereka berdua pasti bisa melewati masa-masa terpuruk berdua. Setidaknya mereka bisa saling menguatkan satu sama lain dikala yang satu tengah jatuh.

.

.

 **HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At the coffe shop. . .**

Arloji yang menggantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah 5 sore. Heechul mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari lentiknya diatas meja, tersaji 2 cokelat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap disamping tangannya. Heechul sedang menunggu seseorang sepertinya...

"Lama sekali ke toiletnya, macam yeoja." Cibir Heechul pada seseorang yang barusaja datang, dia adalah Kibum.

"Tapi ini sakit." Jawab Kibum sedikit meringis. Heechul melihat area privasi Kibum, alisnya naik sebelah. Sepertinya Heechul bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau bermain lagi semalam? Dimana?" Tanya Heechul santai.

"Selepas keluar dari diskotikmu." Jawab Kibum tak kalah santai.

"Sudah ku bilang, berhenti bermain dengan wanita-wanita jalang itu, Kibum. Itu akan membahayakan dirimu dan kesehatanmu. Aku sendiri memang dulu seperti mereka, tapi aku selalu memakai pengaman dan rajin periksa ke dokter. Tapi, kalau mereka? Who knows?" Semprot Heechul panjang diakhiri gendikan bahu ke atas sambil bibirnya mencibir, dimaksudkan untuk wanita penghibur diluar sana.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku juga sama sekali tidak berminat main. Tapi tadi malam kau tahu sendiri aku sedang stress. Dan kau juga tahu kan, kalau aku sekarang sama sekali tidak berminat dengan wanita?" Jawab Kibum.

"Yasudah, kuharap ini yang terakhir kau bermain dengan mereka. Aku tahu keadaanmu, tapi dengan begini bukankah malah akan tambah menambah bebanmu? Kau malah makin teringat dengan mantan pacarmu kan?" Tanya Heechul, kali ini nada suaranya sudah berubah menjadi tidak menyebalkan seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan dia. Terutama, kesalahanku padanya sungguh besar." Mata Kibum menatap datar kearah gelas cokelat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap. Tatapannya kembali ke masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Heechul sangat mengerti perasaan Kibum, dia menggenggam jemari Kibum, sebagai teman dan sahabat yang baik.

"Aku yakin dia memaafkanmu. Lagipula itu bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya. Kalian yang menginginkannya kan? Atas dasar cinta." Nasehat Heechul yang membuat Kibum menatapnya, Heechul membalas tatapan Kibum dengan sebuah senyuman menenangkan.

"Tentu saja."

Kibum menjawab dengan singkat bersamaan dengan satu tetesan airmata yang kini jatuh di kemeja biru telurnya. Heechul mengusap-usap lembut jemari Kibum, seperti memberi kekuatan bahwa dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini.

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat mencintainya, aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Andai saja aku saat itu tidak mengacuhkannya dan mengangkat telfonnya. Pasti dia selamat sekarang, dan dia akan ada bersamaku saat ini. Juga dengan bayiku." Sesal Kibum dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan isak tangis. Hatinya sungguh sakit

"Anggap saja itu takdir, Kibum. Ingatlah bahwa bukan hanya kau saja yang punya masalah di dunia ini. Kau tahu Kyuhyun, kan?" Ucap Heechul mencoba membuat topik lain agar hati Kibum terbuka bahwa diluar sana masih ada oranglain yang punya masalah besar.

"Kyuhyun, gadis cuci gelas di diskotikmu?"

"Iya. Dia punya masalah yang hampir mirip denganmu, dia keguguran. Dia dihamili pacarnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Dihamili? Haha." Ledek Kibum, sepertinya dia tak yakin dengan kata dihamili. Masa iya, orang pacaran dinamakan menghamili? Itu mah sama-sama mau. "Orang pacaran kok dihamili?"

"Ssstt dengar dulu." Kesal Heechul "Jadi ceritanya Kyuhyun itu pernah punya pacar ketika SMA, dia sangat menyayangi pacarnya sampai mau memberikan keperawanannya kepada pacarnya itu. tapi sialnya pacarnya malah berkhianat dengan alasan dia menginginkan calon istri seorang bidan,guru, atau dokter gigi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kan tidak melanjutkan kuliah saat itu." Jelas Heechul.

"Aku bingung, tapi Kyuhyun sekarang kuliah." Komen Kibum.

"Nah, Kyuhyun pun mundur dengan perasaan menyesal. Dia tak mendapatkan balasan apa-apa setelah semua yang diberikan pada pacarnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mempunyai tekad untuk kuliah, dia ingin membuat mantan pacarnya melihatnya kalau dia juga bisa memiliki profesi nantinya. Setelah kuliah, awal semester 3 dia punya pacar, teman semasa SMP Kyuhyun. Mereka chattingan satu minggu, lalu Kyuhyun ingin bertemu maksudnya untuk reuni karena teman lama tidak bertemu. Tapi, sebelum bertemu, teman SMP Kyuhyun itu sudah mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak V lagi, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengaku semuanya kepada dia. Kyuhyun sudah percaya sekali dengan teman SMP nya itu, bahkan temannya itu berjanji akan menikahinya. Nah, pertemuan pertama itulah Kyuhyun langsung dibawa ke motel dan diperkosa." Jelas Heechul panjang lebar. Kibum menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Diperkosa? Katanya teman SMP, tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengenal dia. Harusnya Kyuhyun bisa berontak." Protes Kibum.

"Kalau tidak salah Kyuhyun diancam dengan pistol saat itu." Jawab Heechul serius membuat Kibum menggeser bola matanya menatap Heechul. "Yah begitulah, dan apa kau tahu? Kejadian itu membuat Kyuhyun trauma. Dia takut laki-laki sekarang, makanya semalam dia bersikap aneh saat ada kau."

"Oh begitu." Respon Kibum mangut-mangut.

"Nah makanya, Kibum. Aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Kurasa kalian punya masalah yang sama. Pasti kalian punya jalan keluar untuk menyelesaikannya dengan kalian bersatu." Mohon Heechul dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau menjodohkanku dengan Kyuhyun?" Mata Kibum melebar "Yang benar saja? Dia kan trauma dengan laki-laki. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya. Begitupun dia."

"Makanya, proses itu perlu kan?"

Ting!

Kedipan mata sebelah kiri Heechul membuat Kibum sweatdrop.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyu, malam ini kau tidak usah bekerja dulu, ya. Aku ingin menitipkan makhluk ini padamu. Satu malam saja, jangan sampai dia keluar dari kamarmu sampai aku kembali. Kau mengerti, kan?" Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan Kibum yang bentuknya sangat aneh dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, dan busana yang sedikit berantakan. Si Kibum juga hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan memasang wajah tidak tahu harus ngapain :v

"Di..dia? Di kamar? Denganku?" Kyuhyun langsung gugup dan matanya tak bisa tenang.

"Iya, dia tidak akan macam-macam. Sudah sana masuk !" Perintah Heechul kejam. Dia mendorong Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar dan hampir saja menabrak Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Heechul pergi darisana tanpa perasaan.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu, dia tidak berani menatap Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan keadaan canggung itu juga membuat Kibum mati kutu. Dia ingin mengutuk Heechul yang sudah menjebaknya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi mau pergi juga dia tidak enak dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau dikira tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi...

"Kyu." Panggil Kibum canggung. Kyuhyun hanya mendongak sedikit kearah Kibum, lalu setelahnya Kyuhyun menunduk lagi. "Kalau kau tidak nyaman, aku bisa pergi darisini."

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, dia merasa tidak enak. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas sikapnya. Kyuhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara sambil menatap Kibum, walau jantungnya kini berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ma..maaf, Kibum-ssi. Maafkan atas sikapku, aku.."

"Aku sudah tahu ceritamu." Potong Kibum sembari tersenyum tipis membuat Kyuhyun terperangah. "Heechul menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu. Aku malah ingin menjadi teman dekatmu. Eh?"

"Eoh?" Kata-kata terakhir Kibum membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Menjadi teman dekat?

"Maksudku, aku juga ingin menjadi temanmu. Seperti kau dan Heechul, aku juga ingin membagi ceritaku denganmu. Maukah kau?" Ralat Kibum tanpa salah tingkah.

"Ta-tapi aku.."

"Aku mengerti. Perlahan-lahan kau pasti akan terbiasa denganku. Karena aku ini sahabat yang paling dekat dengan Heechul, aku akan sering berada dengan Heechul." Jelas Kibum

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tapi dia mengerti. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun? Dan bukankah ari awal sudah terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun itu sikapnya penurut? Jadi bagaimana? Apa dia akan membantah perintah Heechul? Menyuruh Kibum pergi atau dia yang pergi darisana? Kyuhyun ingin menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab saat ini. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk berada di dalam kamarnya bersama seorang lelaki. LELAKI

1 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

"Duduklah, Kyu. Apa kau tidak pegal berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu?" Kibum mulai bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia menyangga kepalanya sambil duduk di sofa kecil muat untuk berdua yang terletak didekat jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berdiri dan diam saja selama 30 menit tanpa ada topik apapun.

"Aku sudah terbiasa begini kok. Kalau kau mengantuk, kau boleh tidur disana." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk kearah kasurnya.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan. Kibum pun berdiri dari letak duduknya dan berjalan dengan langkah keras kearah Kyuhyun.

Sret !

Buk !

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk duduk disampingku! Lagipula kau ini jangan terlalu kepedean jadi orang, siapa juga yang mau menyentuhmu, hah? Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki bajingan apa?! Menjengkelkan sekali kau ini." Marah Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang ditariknya dengan kasar lalu mendudukkannya tanpa perasaan diatas sofa. Setelah memaki Kyuhyun, Kibum pun membuang muka, mengontrol nafasnya.

"Ma..maaf, ak..aku..hiks..hiks..aku.."

Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan isakan. Dia menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena merasa bersalah. Perlakuannya terhadap Kyuhyun pasti akan menggagalkan semua rencana Heechul yang berniat menjodohkannya pada Kyuhyun. Bisa mampus dia kalau Heechul tahu dia membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Kyuhyun, maafkan aku." Ucap Kibum lembut sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan penuh perasaan karena merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun bernafas sesegukan karena menahan isakan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, jangan pikirkan kata-kataku. Aku ini orangnya emosian, maafkan aku ya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dipelukan Kibum, tentang trauma lelaki? Mana gue tau? Yang jelas Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dipelukan Kibum, laki-laki yang baru dia kenal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah 1 bulan Kyuhyun mengenal Kibum, dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kibum. Trauma Kyuhyun dengan laki-laki sudah lumayan berkurang banyak, tapi untuk jalan keluar berdua, sepertinya Kyuhyun belum siap. Kyuhyun juga belum terbuka dengan Kibum. Sebenarnya diantara keduanya sama sekali belum ada kemistri (?) hanya saja Kyuhyun ingin menuruti saran dari Heechul karena sudah baik padanya, dan Kibum juga tidak mau mengecewakan sahabatnya. Walau mereka tahu bahwa sebetulnya ini tak akan baik jika dilanjutkan.

"Kibum."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya..."

Kyuhyun ragu melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia melihat Kibum sepertinya menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"...aku merasa ini tidak akan baik untuk kedepannya. Kita sama saja membohongi Heechul dengan berpura-pura saling menyukai. Sedangkan kita?"

Kibum menghela nafas, dia menautkan jemari tangannya yang ia pangku diatas lutut, posisinya Kyuhyun duduk diatas kasur dan Kibum di sofa. "Kau benar, tapi bagaimana kalau kita coba? Kita pacaran."

"Hah?"

"Iya, pacaran. Agar kita bisa ada rasa."

"Mana bisa? Kita tidak saling menyukai."

"Dicoba dulu apa salahnya? Siapa tahu berhasil, yah tidak usah terlalu dipaksakan. Nanti kalau memang benar-benar tidak membuahkan hasil yasudah, yang penting kita sudah mencobanya." Terang Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap guling yang dipangkunya, dia memikirkan kata-kata Kibum. Ya kalau difikir-fikir Kibum itu tipe semua orang, tampan dan sudah bekerja. Baik pula, dan penyayang. Buktinya dia sangat mencintai mantan pacarnya, dan maksud Heechul mungkin benar dengan menjodohkan dia dengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku setuju padamu." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis, Kibum hanya tertawa kecil melihat respon Kyuhyun. Hanya sebentar tawa Kibum, setelahnya perlahan hilang dan Kibum sedikit melamun. Kyuhyun pun heran. "Kibum, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku teringat mantan pacarku." Jawab Kibum yang hanya direspon Kyuhyun dengan 2 kali kedipan. "Dulu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya tidak begini, aku membuat rencana yang sangat romantis. Bahkan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang setiap kali aku bersama atau memikirkannya." Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum kecut. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Kibum, entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Yang dia tahu dia sekarang adalah pacar Kibum, meskipun tidak ada rasa diantara keduanya, tapi dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan status mereka. Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Kibum masih dalam posisi diam, tak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Kibum malah bingung sendiri dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa memelukku?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, "Aku sekarang pacarmu, aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit kenyamanan untuk pacarku."

"Secepat ini?"

"Bukankah kau bilang coba dulu? Aku sedang mempraktekannya."

Betapa polosnya makhluk ini? Kibum tidak yakin Kyuhyun sudah pernah hamil dan tau hal-hal yang berbau yadong, lihatlah matanya yang polos. Pantas saja laki-laki sangat bernafsu padanya, bahkan sekarang Kibum mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mendapat perlakuan keji seperti itu. Sungguh sangat disayangkan karena kepolosan Kyuhyun malah dimanfaatkan orang-orang bajingan seperti mereka.

"Kau ini lucu sekali." Balas Kibum, dia sekarang membalas pelukan Kyuhyun erat. Dia gemas dengan Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Minggu kemudian. . .**

" _Sepertinya rencanaku berhasil, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah semakin dekat sekarang."_

Heechul tersenyum di depan sebuah mall saat hendak pulang tapi dia melihat dua sosok yang sangat dia kenal sedang bercanda dengan 2 eskrim yang berada ditangan masing-masing. Mereka adalah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Namun Heechul hanya beberapa saat saja memperhatikan keduanya, karena merasa jika dia menyapa malah akan mengganggu, jadinya Heechul segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu..

"Sudah mau petang, ayo kuantar ke tempatmu." Ucap Kibum

"Arasseo, tapi aku lapar. Kita beli makanan dulu, bagaimana?" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Boleh. Aku mau makanan yang berkuah."

"Siap!"

Setelahnya keduanya bergegas mencari makanan yang mereka inginkan.

.

.

.

"Sayang."

"Iya?"

"Saranghae~"

"Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Hiss!"

"Aw!? Hehe."

Kyuhyun nyengir veak saat Kibum menoyor kepalanya yang tadi berada didadanya. Mereka berdua bersandar dikasur sambil menikmati acara TV yang sedang tayang. Mereka barusaja menghabiskan makanan yang tadi mereka beli. Dan ketika hendak pulang, malah hujannya turun. Jadinya kepulangan Kibum pun tertunda.

"Sebenarnya aku masih suka teringat mantanku, tapi setelah akhir-akhir ini aku dekat denganmu, sepertinya aku mulai nyaman berada didekatmu, Kyu." Ucap Kibum.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, mudah-mudahan ini langkah yang baik untuk kedepannya."

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia bangkit dari dekapan Kibum dan duduk membelakangi Kibum membuat Kibum sedikit heran, suasananya sepertinya akan melow. "Tapi apa kau yakin padaku? Mau menerima keadaanku dan berjanji akan menjagaku?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis dan ikutan bangkit dari posisinya, dia memeluk dari belakang dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun, menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku yang dulu, Kyu. Tuhan telah menciptakan kau untukku. Terimakasih sudah datang ke kehidupanku."

"Aku ini tidak sempurna, Kibum." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kau fikir aku ini sempurna? Aku menghamili pacarku. Dan dengar, sepertinya kita memang berjodoh dan punya kesamaan. Aku menghamili pacarku dan kau dihamili pacarmu, lalu kita sama-sama kehilangan mereka meski dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi akhirnya kita dipertemukan. Bukankah itu artinya kalau kita ini memang diciptakan untuk bersama?" Jelas kibum panjang lebar membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit dan menoleh ke arah Kibum, dan Kibum pun membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

Chup~!

"Eh?"

"Hehe, kenapa?"

"Kau mengecupku?"

"Kau pacarku, kan? Lagipula selama kita dekat dan mengaku sebagai pacar, kita belum pernah berciuman."

"Jadi kau minta cium dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos, Kibum tersenyum jelek sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dua kali.

Kibum mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Kyuhyun menampakkan raut panik dan merasa seperti akan diterkam harimau. Namun Kibum tetap melanjutkan aksinya dan saat ini mata Kibum mulai terpejam dan wajahnya pun semakin dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"A..em..eh.."

Kibum pun membuka matanya, kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang belum siap, Kyu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sayangku."

Chup!

Kyuhyun berkedip saat bibir Kibum mengecup pipinya. Setelah mengecup Kyuhyun, Kibum pun menyandarkan lagi dagunya pada pundak Kyuhyun dan mencari posisi nyaman disana sambil memejamkan mata. Nyaman sekali kelihatannya. Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan Kibum yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan tersenyum kecil, dia membuktikan bahwa Kibum memang benar-benar menghargai dan menjaganya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia sekali mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa dari Kibum.

Muah..

"Eh?" Kibum mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa mencium tanganku?"

"Aku senang." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Kibum pun penasaran dengan apa yang membuat pacarnya ini segembira itu. "Aku belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dulu laki-laki yang pernah menjadi pacarku selalu memaksaku setiap kali meminta cium atau yang lainnya, dan entah kenapa aku takut kalau mereka marah dan nantinya akan meninggalkanku jika aku tidak memberinya. Tapi, kau."

Kibum tersenyum, "Hehe, aku kan sudah janji akan menjagamu dan menunggu sampai kau siap, sayang. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkannya malam ini. Apalagi diluar hujan dan dingin seperti ini. Tapi, karena kau belum siap jadi tidak masalah. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa, Kyu."

"Trimakasih banyak, Kibum."

Dan mereka berdua pun berpelukan...

.

.

.

Jam di dinding kamar Kyuhyun menunjukkan pukul setengah 2 dinihari, tetapi di luar hujan sangat deras. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil melihat keluar jendela. Sedangkan Kibum, dia terjebak hujan lalu memutuskan untuk menunda kepulangannya tapi alhasil dia malah tertidur di kamar Kyuhyun. Keadaan ini belum diketahui Heechul. Kyuhyun melihat kearah kasurnya, ada Kibum yang sedang tidur terlentang namun terlihat berkelas. Masih dengan style pakaian tadi siang, kemeja merah maroon dan celana kerja hitam. Tampan sekali makhluk satu ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari letak duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kasur, tempat Kibum tidur. Dia mengusap rambut Kibum sayang, sangat pelan karena takut membangunkan Kibum. Tangan Kyuhyun turun kebawah, menyentuh pipi Kibum dan berhenti disana. Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata terakhir Kibum semalam bahwa Kibum menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Kibum ragu, namun seperti ada dorongan kalau Kyuhyun harus melakukannya.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan matanya pun mengincar bibir merah Kibum, perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai pada tujuannya. Bibir keduanya bertemu, setelah beberapa detik Kyuhyun mulai melumat kecil bibir bawah Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati takut Kibum terkejut atau terbangun.

Namun siapa sangka?

Tangan Kibum bergerak dan mulai meraba punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya karena kaget, ia terkejut dan akan melepaskan tautan dibibirnya dan bibir Kibum, namun Kibum walau dengan mata yang masih terpejam dia melumat balik bibir Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Eungh~"

Kyuhyun melenguh dan malah membuat Kibum semakin gila, tangannya mulai masuk kedalam kaos tipis Kyuhyun dan bermain-main dengan kaitan bra milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya meraba-raba pantat Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun juga semakin merasa gila.

Sret!

Detik ini, Kibum sudah berada diatas Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum miring melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun. Seperti tidak mau memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk bernafas, Kibum mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan lumatan-lumatan disekujur bibir,wajah dan leher Kyuhyun sambil tangannya bermain-main dengan tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang sudah masuk kedalam kaos mulai bosan dengan bra yang mengganggunya, Kibum menaikkan bra Kyuhyun keatas sehingga dia bisa memainkan tonjolan kecil milik Kyuhyun.

"Aahh~..eunghh~~"

Lenguhan Kyuhyun membuat Kibum semakin bringas saja, diplintir kuat-kuat tanpa rasa kasihan kepada sang pemilik nipple dan dihisap kuat-kuat bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah puas, tangan Kibum mulai turun dan membuka celana pendek Kyuhyun, tangannya mulai dipaksa masuk kedalam CD Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mencoba menahan Kibum dengan memegangi tangan Kibum yang mulai nakal. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya kasar dan mendorong tubuh Kibum.

"Argh!" Kibum terkejut karena hampir terjatuh dari kasur. Setelah tubuhnya berhasil seimbang, dia melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut dan tangan yang satunya membenarkan letak bra yang berantakan akibat ulah Kibum. "Kenapa, sayang?"

"A..aku takut. Jangan lakukan, kumohon." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara setengah parau, dia mau menangis.

Kibum pun teringat bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki trauma, diapun menghela nafas dan mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Memeluknya.

"Maaf, Kyu. Maafkan aku sayang. Aku khilaf, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku tadi. Sungguh maafkan aku, kau boleh manamparku kalau kau mau. Ayo, tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku." Pinta Kibum sambil menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Aku yang lancang menciummu."

"Iya, aku tau. Tadi niatmu hanya ingin menciumku, kan? Tapi aku malah..."

Grep!

"Maaf..hiks..hiks.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk leher Kibum erat.

"Loh, kok malah nangis? Aku yang salah sayang, sudah ya cup cup cup." Balas Kibum sambil memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. "Aku janji, tidak akan nakal. Tidak akan bermain dengan tubuh bagian bawahmu sebelum kita benar-benar sah. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk masih dengan isakan kecil.

"Tapi...kalau yang bagian atas, aku tidak janji ya."

PLAK!

"Aw! Hahaha."

"Nakal..hiks.."

"Uluh-uluh, hahaha. Sayangku nangis yah? Uhh tatian, sini-sini aku peluk..emmmmm"

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersama. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak bekerja lagi menjadi tukang cuci, karena Kibum yang bekerja diperusahaan sudah membiayai hidupnya dan membayar uang kuliah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka mulai merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan saling menjaga. Akhirnya tumbuh cinta juga diantara keduanya.

"Sayang, rumahmu masih jauh ya? Ini kita sudah di area persawahan loh." Tanya Kibum yang sedang menyetir mobil sambil membawa Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Iya benar rumahku memang lewat sini. Sebentar lagi sampai kok." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yakin kau setiap hari dulunya lewat sini? Inikan kalau malam pasti gelap, lihat tuh pohonnya rimbun banget." Tunjuk Kibum pada pepohonan dijalanan.

"Aku sudah terbiasa lewat sini, tidak apa-apa. Ah, sayang berhenti di depan situ ya. Mobilnya tidak bisa masuk soalnya."

"Oh, sudah sampai ya?"

.

.

.

 **At Kyuhyun's House. . .**

"Kami tidak pernah marah padamu, nak. Kami malah saat itu kebingungan mencarimu. Kau sedang hamil, dan kabur dari rumah. Kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Tutur Ibu Kyuhyun yang berlinangan airmata sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Aku malu. Aku sudah menjadi aib keluarga."

"Tidak, nak. Bukan salahmu, salah kami yang kurang keras mendidikmu sehingga kau dimanfaatkan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab itu."

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting sekarang Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Lihat nak, dengan uang yang kau kirim lewat tetangga, kami bisa merenovasi rumah kita. Terimakasih, nak. Kau memang dari dulu bisa diandalkan." Kata Ayah Kyuhyun.

"Dan sekarang ibu juga bisa buka usaha sendiri dirumah, ada 7 pegawai saat ini." Tambah Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya? Aku senang mendengarnya, Ayah, Ibu."

"Yah, kami tidak pernah membencimu, nak. Malah kami sedih setiap kali menerima uang darimu. Kami berfikir kau bekerja apa diluar sana? Tinggal dimana? Apa makanmu baik?"

"Aku baik Ayah, aku bertemu dengan orang-orang baik disana. Ada Heechul yang memberiku pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal, dan ada Kibum yang membantuku kuliah dan makan sehari-hari." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Kibum.

"Oh, kau Kibum? Teman Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Iya, Tante, Om. Saya teman Kyuhyun." Jawab Kibum santun.

"Hanya teman?" Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling tatap dan tersenyum bersama.

"Ibu, dia ini calon suamiku, itu kalau Ayah dan Ibu mengizinkan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Calon suami?" Ayah dan Ibu Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut.

"Iya, tante, om. Saya ingin melamar Kyuhyun dan sesegera mungkin menikahi Kyuhyun setelah dia lulus kuliah nanti. Jadi kedatangan saya kemari, sekalian ingin meminta restu dari om dan tante untuk acara pertunangan kami." Ucap Kibum.

"O..oh begitu." Ibu Kyuhyun masih belum percaya dengan apa yang barusaja dia dengar, dia memberi kode pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Kibum sudah tau semuanya, kok. Oh, iya apa _**dia**_ pernah datang kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun, yang dimaksud 'dia' adalah laki-laki yang menghamili Kyuhyun.

"Dia..dia datang Kyu, dia mencarimu. Kenapa kau waktu itu datang kerumahnya dan tidak mengajak kami? Ayahnya tahu kau hamil, tapi kenapa kami terlambat mengetahuinya?" Jawab ibu Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, bu. Aku takut ingin mengatakannya pada Ibu. Aku bingung, karena waktu itu dia memang ingin bertanggung jawab tapi hanya sebatas menikahi saja untuk status anak. Selebihnya untuk biaya pernikahan dan biaya hidup anak, dia tidak mau tanggung jawab. Bahkan Ayahnya pun bilang demikian, mereka juga sama-sama tidak punya uang."

"Enak sekali dia, ya?" Cibir Kibum lirih.

Akhirnya perbincangan keempatnya sampai pada keputusan untuk menikahkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun lulus kuliah. Kyuhyun pun kembali kepada orangtuanya dan Kibum bekerja di kota, namun Kibum menawarkan untuk Kyuhyun tinggal di apartementnya karena kasihan melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya kejauhan jika harus berangkat kuliah dari rumahnya. Tentusaja orangtua Kyuhyun tidak mengizinkannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya boleh tinggal di kamar diskotik Heechul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOPE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 tahun kemudian...**

Gaun pengantin yang melekat ditubuh sang mempelai wanita terlihat begitu elegan dan sangat cocok dengan si pemilik tubuh, wanita itu berdiri di depan jendela apartement sambil melengkungkan senyuman kebahagiaan. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan setelan pasangan gaun pengantin tersebut, dengan rambut yang disisir kebelakang rapi. Pria itu mendatangi wanitanya.

Grep~

"Sayangku~" Panggilnya lembut sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping wanita yang berdiri didepan jendela. "Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri di bawah? Apa kau sudah tidak tahan, hm?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Dasar, hehe."

"Hehehe." Kekeh si pria yang ternyata Kibum itu, dan wanita itu tentu saja si Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, aku senang sekali akhirnya kita menikah."

"Aku juga, aku bahkan lebih senang darimu." Jawab Kibum.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sekarang dia menghadap Kibum. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Kibum.

Kibum meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya. "Tentu saja sayang, aku mencintaimu lebih."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"Saranghae~"

"Nado saranghae~"

Chup~

 **END**


End file.
